disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Midship Detective Agency
The Midship Detective Agency is an interactive attraction located on the Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy of the Disney Cruise Line. The game revolves around Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy helping Disney characters solve different cases. The attraction had its soft opening on March 6, 2012 as part of the Preview Cruises for exclusive guest. It opened to the public on March 31, 2012 when the ship embarked on its Maiden Voyage. Gameplay The attraction follows a format similar to Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Players use cards in the form of detective badges (as instructed by their detective trainer Susan) to activate different devices to use in finding clues and missing items. When they find new clues and updates, players have a special casebook in which to jot down important information. To use detective badges, the player must make the black and white pattern face toward the screen while holding it from the bottom without covering the pattern and holding it straight. The player must also stand on the mark but before doing so to solve the case, the player must pick up one badge by activating it and then stand on the mark. When activating, the player must move the badge to the outline in order to solve the case. Story The Case of the Plundered Paintings Mickey Mouse is receiving a lot of phone calls about missing paintings on the ship. To help solve the case, Mickey, Donald and Goofy recruit the ship's guests to help crack the case. So far, there are seven suspects: Jafar, Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Yzma and Doctor Facilier. Soon enough, Cruella is taken off the list as the team learns that she's not on the ship. After finding several paintings, the team searches through the suspect's stateroom and then trap him/her under the Walt Disney Theater stage behind bars. Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Case of the Missing Puppies Mickey and the guests are asked by Roger Radcliffe and Pongo to help find the missing 99 puppies. Like the previous case, there are seven suspects, all the same and despite believing it's Cruella, it is again revealed that she is not on the ship. After searching through a few clues, the team makes a search through the suspect's stateroom and when they find who they're looking for, they trap them behind bars. The Case of the Stolen Show The Muppets are prepared to start production on a show onboard the ship, but their props have gone missing, so Kermit the Frog rushes to Mickey's office for help. Instead, he finds Pepe the King Prawn, who Mickey has given the duty to take his place while he's out to lunch. Kermit settles for Pepe and the duo search throughout the ship for the missing props with the help of the guests. There are many suspects, including Kermit, Pepe, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla, Animal, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Beauregard, Bobo the Bear, Lew Zealand, Rizzo the Rat, Bunsen Honeydew, Rowlf, Sam Eagle and Statler and Waldorf. As with the previous cases, every play-through has a different Muppet as the culprit. The Muppets who are possible to be the guilty one are, Camilla, Beauregard, Bobo, Lew Zealand, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf, and Sam the Eagle. At the end, Mickey makes a voice cameo, returning from his lunch break and finding that someone changed the lock on the door to his office. His shadow is also seen. Gallery MidshipAdventure.jpg KermitbehindthescenesDisney.jpg RowlfbehindthescenesDisney.jpg Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Aladdin Category:Peter Pan Category:The Muppets